The present invention relates to transformation of color images in color image work stations, and more particularly to the transformation of the colors of an original image into a transformed image based on colors in a target image.
It has been known previously in prior art color image work stations, such as the Linotype-Hell workstations, to pick a color from within a color image and then to color either another portion of that same image or another image with the selected color. If only a portion of an image is having its colors modified, then, for example, it has been known to employ masking techniques to surround the portion of the image whose color is to be changed and then to use the selected color to transform that portion of the image. However, frequently masking techniques are unsuitable for making color changes in portions of images.